


The Passive Alpha

by unicornlover2121



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Domanatrix, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Healthy Relationships, Identity Issues, Indian Female Lead, Jewish Male Lead, Light BDSM, Loving relationships, M/M, Omegaverse, Omegaverses get deep, Plot With Porn, Romance, Sexual Repression, Social Commentary, Straight Sex, Such Dorks, Toxic masculinty, dom omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornlover2121/pseuds/unicornlover2121
Summary: Clarabelle knows very well what she is; she came to terms with being a dominant Omega a long time ago.  Arthur isn't so sure; Alphas aren't submissive.Sometimes all it takes is a bit of love and a coil of rope to change somebody's life.  After all, it's okay to be passive.





	1. Chapter 1

     She met him the same way she met most of her partners; a bar known but not meant for kinky folk, a place people found casual encounters.Clarabelle Myers and her friend Oliver sat together, two omegas with common…preferences.Long story short; they preferred to be dominant.

     Clarabelle’s dark hair lay loose and thick down her back. Her eyes were an unusual shade of lavender, though only temporarily.She wore a red dress that stood out dramatically from her dark skin, dipping low at the breast to reveal impressive cleavage.She made it obvious why she was here.

     Omegas’ rights movements had been extremely successful in recent years, and it was generally accepted that Omegas could be just about everything an Alpha could be. Unmarried Omegas were not shamed, but in rural areas they still might be coerced into a mating.Rape rates went from almost every other Omega over 18 to one sixth of omegas (measuring if they had been raped _after_ the movement.)So if an Omega wanted to be a dom, that was alright.The problem was finding partners. 

     Usually those who were attracted to Omegas (like most Alphas) wanted passive, if not submissive Omegas.This was not a problem for most, as most Omegas _were_ born with those sexual temperaments. 

     So Omega doms often went to other Omegas, or a Beta if they were lucky.Many were perfectly happy in such arrangements.

     Not Clara.She could have fun for one night, sure, but after that the idea of seeing the _same_ sniffling Omega was a turn off.She usually had more fun with her own hand (and as someone who was bordering on hyper sexual, that was often).She knew what she wanted sexually, and she knew she would never attain it.She wanted a submissive Alpha.

     She had been eying him a good part of the night.He had come with an Alpha friend that left him quickly.He drank expensive martinis rather than beer or hard spirits and dressed nicely but without obvious inclination that he was available.He was well built and blonde, hair in a fade cut that had grown too long on the top.His eyes were dark blue in the lighting of the club, and he seemed timid as a kitten.Her lips slowly formed into a smirk;he still hadn’t left.That meant he was open.

     “Looks like you found a target.”Oliver said, smirking.“Go get’m, tiger.Don’t worry about me.”

     Clarabelle looked over and grinned.“When have I ever?”

 

 

     Clara walked over and sat on the seat next to him.His nose picked up the scent dramatically; it made him feel a bit dizzy, and not in the good way.It was clearly an Omega and she was clearly into him, which wasn’t ideal.

     She was beautiful and she smelled amazing, but he knew that he wasn’t what she was looking for.She leaned on the counter, purposely showing her breasts and he downed his cocktail nervously, placing it on the counter in hope she would not see his hands shaking.He wasn’t _usually_ like this; he was usually the cool, uninterested type that was disgusted by the Omegas always trying to brush against him so they could climb the corporate ladder.But there was something alluring about her scent and her demeanor, the way she attacked instead of playing coy.

     “Hello.”She said in a pretty, singsong voice.“Don’t be nervous.I don’t bite.”

     Was he nervous?Maybe.Possibly…aroused?He couldn’t _get_ aroused.He was just drunk.

     “Di-Did you know that the The height of the Eiffel Tower varies by 5.9 inches due to temperature changes.?”He stammered, stupidly.He wanted to slap himself in the forehead. _How could I say something so_ stupid? _I was_ not _thinking about architecture for once in my life, but apparently I was subconsciously.As per usual._

 

     Clarabelle giggled.A real one, though she thought herself incapable of such a feminine noise.He was terribly nervous, but in a way that suggested he was usually confidant if her reading of body language was correct.“No, I didn’t know that.I do know there are over 19,000 lightbulbs on it.” 

     “True, though the exact count is 20,000.”He said, noticeably calming.“Uh, and can you turn down the pheromones?They’re, uh, making the alphas in the room restless.He glanced around, and indeed they were.Many were staring at him with murder in their eyes. 

 _I just wanted you to notice them, Beta._ Clarabelle thought, and focused on decreasing her pheromone’s strength.It still made him dizzy, but; it smelled like berries and citrus.Raspberries and blueberries, in particular, and orange.It was pleasant.

     “What’s your name, Eiffel?”

     “Arthur.Yours?”

     “Clarabelle, but you can call me Clara.” _Or mistress.Not master, not when I’ll leave you so soon._

 

     “Nice, to meet you.”He was still a bit nervous, and his skin felt hot.A tiny voice in his head whispered _this is how Omega pheromones are meant to make you feel, dumbass._ But he didn’t want to feel that way, didn’t want the embarrassment of not being able to _preform_ properly.

     “I’m married.”He said finally, but Clarabelle could tell he was lying, and she was one for a chase.Plus, something about him made her very determined to bed him.

     “Is that so?Where’s the ring?”

     He fished out his necklace, a silver Seal of Solomon. _Forgive me god, I only want to preserve my chastity._ “No ring; she gave me this instead.”

     Clarabelle smirked.“Using your God to avoid me.Do you find me that ugly?”

     “N-No!You’re beautiful.I just, can’t.Do sexual things.I’ve never been able to.”His face flushed lightly and he looked down, embarrassed. 

 

 _That_ was not a lie.She felt a little guilty for forcing it out of him.Her mind began to form the thought _You know, he’s pretty drunk…_ But was replaced with.“That’s fine; nothing to be ashamed of…I can still show you a good time.”She caught his eyes with an honest gaze, and without her knowing her bonding glands began to produce calming pheromones.

     “Um…”He glanced at the corner.“Just, don’t laugh at me.”

     “Of course not.I have a hotel a short walk from here.” _aaaaaand score!_ The loudest part of her mind screamed. 

 

     “Can I just kiss you?”She asked, and Arthur nodded,She pressed her lips to his, they were rough against her own Omega lips and she liked it.He seemed to have experience kissing but was meek; that was okay.His hands naturally rested on her shoulders and she slowly but surely got him against against the wall.He parted his lips accidentally and she invaded his mouth with her tongue, pressing her body against his.His legs felt weak and he sunk down a little, her strong arm catching his waist.His face was below her’s now. 

     She tended to have that effect on people.

     As he said, he showed no signs of arousal.Even a beta’s pheromones would spike when turned on.But he was enjoying himself, and that is what mattered.

     She stepped back and he made a little whimpering sound and sunk to his knees.Somewhere in him his pride screamed, but there was a fog over it all that was comfortable and thin.Clarabelle looked down at the kneeling man and felt the slight euphoria that can only be found when a beautiful, strong boy is kneeling at your feet.

     “You look really good there.”His face pinked, but he didn’t stand up.“You look like you want to touch me.”She asked in a knowing voice, he looked up to her face and met her eyes.

     “I…I think I do.”

     “Come here.”She said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.She spread her legs, red dress parting to show black underwear.Then, he _crawled,_ without prompting, and his face flushed deeply as some inner struggle told him not to but somehow he ended up kneeling before her breathing deeply. _God_ it made her so wet.The position was humiliating to Arthur, but he found that it was worth it just to be able to smell her _._

     There was fear in his eyes but also a little spark of lust.His skin felt hot, but he wasn’t hard.His bonding glands sweat but didn’t produce arousal pheromones. 

     “Lick me, pet.”She said and his mind _exploded._ His head moved forward and began to lick her through her underwear, tracing the labia with his tongue and flattening his tongue to rub over it.When she groaned when he wetly sucked on her clit’s hood through the fabric and something inside him snapped.He moaned onto her pussy and a beautiful scent flowed out of his bonding gland, a scent of cinnamon and dark chocolate, and for the first time in his life he was getting hard in his pants.This felt; _good._ Being on his knees as an Omega sat above him with his head between her legs.Mostly the parr where his head was between her legs. 

     Clara was shocked.It was like a switch was turned and this beautiful boy lit up, submissive, eager to please, and _Alpha.I took home an Alpha.Oh my god, I’m lucky he didn’t pin me down and try to rape me.Does he have to submit be be aroused?It’s not like my form of Omega is common._ _Fuck that tongue feels good.He looks so good like this._ His scent was robust and round, layers of dark chocolate and cinnamon _._

 _“_ A submissive Alpha.”Clarabelle whispered in are of the creature below her.

     Arthur recoiled suddenly and looked up at her with prideful eyes.“I’m not submissive.”he said.The word clearly caused him distress, and for the first time in her adult life Clara’s omega took the reins. _Comfort and console_ it said. _Make your Alpha happy._

     “Shhh, I didn’t mean that in a bad way.You’re beautiful, Arthur.”She said, closing her legs and patting the bed beside her.He sat next to her but still glowered.“You’re not a submissive Alpha.You’re a passive Alpha, and you’re incredibly sexy.”

     “A passive Alpha…”He said, and nodded.“If…If that’s what you want me to be.”

     "Very good.”Clarabelle put her finger under his neck and raised his lips until they were barely an inch apart.Arthur looked into her eyes with endless sincerity and licked his lips in anticipation. 

     Clarabelle closed the distance between Arthur and herself and Arthur gripped the sheets as the kiss went from gentle and consoling to rough and passionate, her tongue in his mouth, devouring him. He hesitantly raised his hand, barely touching her breast.

     Clara pulled back, which was distressing but her smirk let him know she wasn’t angry, and as long as she wasn’t angry it was OK.

     “You can touch those, but only if you strip. Slowly.”

     He flushed and stood up, stood still for a moment, and finally said “I won’t dance.”

     “You don’t have to.You’re genuinely sexy; you need no flourish.Just show yourself to me.”She kept a steady gaze.

     “…Okay.” He said, and slowly slipped his jacket off his arms.She nodded as gravity took it’s natural course and his blush spread under her attention.His hands gripped the edge of his shirt and shook a little as he pushed down his pride that still welled up, even as the way she looked at him like he was something that belonged to her was _really hot._ He pulled the shirt slowly over his torso.

 _Oh, my god.He has abs._ She thought, and breathed in the dark and full scent of his Alpha.She felt herself getting wet at the scent; the sight!An Alpha was submitting to her.

     She had found her passive Alpha.

     The shirt fell to the ground.“Very good, Arthur.”She praised without thinking.She usually found her subs vaguely disgusting, and in the rare occasion she picked up a beta he usually was fat and older than her.But this was a well bred Alpha standing before her, his hands trembling slightly as he reached for his belt because just this little thing was embarrassing to him.

     “Ca-Call me pet.”He stammered without thinking, undoing the belt with one hand as the other ran down his torso and to pull the belt out.His eyes dropped to the floor but he managed to keep his hands to a barely-tremble as his slacks passed his hip, revealing black well fitting boxers (the type made for particularly well hung Alphas), his cock semi hard inside.

     “Yes, pet.”Clara agreed, and his cock almost jumped.He was hung, she noticed with a sort of satisfaction.“You like that, huh pet?”She stood up, walking close enough he could feel her breath.His pants dropped to his ankles as he released the hem, but that was alright.He could smell her Omega and it made him salivate. 

     If not for his flushed face it would be hard to tell how far gone he was.

     “Good pet.Go sit on the bed.I’ll let you touch me.”And like the good pet he was, he did.Their lips met again, soothing the pervasive anxiety that came with submitting, his hands trailing down to her breasts and cupping them nicely.She smelled incredible, though he knew pheromones didn’t technically have smells.His Alpha happily thought that this Omega was very fertile and would have beautiful babies. 

     Clarabelle moved in closer, relishing the curious hands.This wasn’t what she usually did with the people she brought back to her bedroom but she found she was happy enough to let him slowly explore her body.

     “Miss?”Arthur said shyly.“May I undress you?”She giggled patronizingly and nodded.

     “Yes, pet.”She said.His hands trailed to the zipper on the side of her dress as he pulled it off, kissing back to her ear and down to her breasts.He hesitated with his mouth deliciously close to her nipples, looking at her with pleading eyes.

     “Pet, use your words.”Clara chided, petting the top of his head.

     “Please?”

     “Please what?”

     “Please…Please can I suck on your nipples?”He asked sweetly.Clarabelle truly adored when this muscular, powerful Alpha blushed and begged for her; he was perfect, absolutely perfect in every way.

     “Yes, go ahead.”He licked at one, circling it hesitantly before bringing it into his wet, warm mouth.“Good.Use a bit of teeth; yes, very good.”She coached him through it as he switched to her other nipple, his hands trailing on her sides.

     “Stop.”She said.He pulled back and looked confused, even a tiny bit distressed.Even the slightest sign that he had displeased her was almost traumatic for him.It was cute“You did very well, but it’s my turn to touch you.Lay back for me.”

     He nodded and lay propped on his elbows, revealing a delicious view of his chest and abs.She straddled his hips, her clothed pussy rubbing up against his similarly covered erection and he sighed in contentment.He wasn’t some easily riled up slut; he was a refined sexy man and Clarabelle’s inner Omega was going crazy.She rocked her hips as she trailed her hands down his toned chest, pinching sharply at his nipples which made him gasp and shift his hips. _Mmmn, he likes that.Lets not push it today._

     She began to grind in earnest now and she could feel him hardening considerably; She smirked.“Mmmn, you’re a sexy little thing aren’tcha?Bet you have Omegas rubbing all over you.”

     “Nobody like you.”He said with reverence that made _her_ blush, which was almost unheard of.“I like it when you touch me.”

     She growled and climbed off of him.“You, Mr. Arthur, are far too sexy for your own good.”She smirked, regaining her composure.“Want to eat me out?”

     His face lit up and she swore she could see twin suns rise in his eyes.“Please. _Please_ let me eat you out.”It felt incredible just licking her through his underwear and he could barely imagine how good it must feel to lick her bare pussy.

     “You really like that, don’t you?Fucking me with your tongue, covering your face in my slick?”She asked, discarding her underwear and spreading her legs.“You want to suck on my clit and make me cum all over your face, hm?”

     Arthur nodded enthusiastically and placed his head between her legs, tracing her outer labia with the flat of his tongue and began to experiment.It was obviously his first time doing this but he made up for experience in enthusiasm. 

     Arthur was in heaven.There was something about cunnilingus that made the world and the heavens align in a harmony he had never felt before.He wasn't surprised that this was what made him actually get aroused. He felt his head cloud as every thought but the taste of her slick faded from his head.

     Clarabelle was pleased. She saw her Alpha’s eyelids droop over dilated pupils. She let sounds fall from her mouth, encouraging him towards what she desired.“You're, really good at this.”

     He looked up at her with those clear, earnest eyes and her breath caught. Her orgasm snuck up on her faster than she could think, and she heard him groan in bliss as she rode his face through it.

     It was so delicious watching him stretch his neck, looking so beautifully wrecked for her. “Someone's been a good boy.”She said, trying not to sound as wrecked as he was. She kissed him slow and deep, tasting her own sweet slick on his lips. “I think you deserve a reward.”

     Most of Arthur’s higher functioning was offline. He liked it when she said that she was good, but he didn't know what she meant by ‘reward’. What did she think she gave him?

     He felt something warm and wet trail up his length (which he had since forgotten) and fell back with a yelp.

     “You didn't remember I could do that?” Clarabelle said coyly. “That is very irresponsible of you.” She suckled on the tip of his cock and he made a delicious whining sound.For a moment she thought he was over reacting, but she soon realized he really hadn't done any of this before. This was literally the first time _anyone_ had touched this fucking beauty of a dick, the first time someone had made him hard and panting.

     Definitely a virgin kink.Or maybe it was just how he seemed to fall to pieces around her mouth. He was incredibly vocal, the sounds he made extremely masculine and generally _Alpha._ Soon his voice began to take a more desperate tone and she redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head down his rigid length

     “St-stop!” She heard him say and she pulled off quickly.

“What's wrong?” She asked, sitting up.

“I, I don't know. It felt good, but then, just…”

“Wrong?”She produced the consoling pheromones willingly now.

“Yes. I don't know; it felt I was reaching some sort of cusp and some part of me _really_ didn't want to cross that line. So-Sorry.” Tears filmed his eyes. “I don't know what's _wrong_ with me!”He seemed truly distraught and he was soft now.

Clarabelle decided that this boy needed lots of aftercare. “Its okay, I’m not mad.You didn’t do anything wrong. Would you like a glass of water?”

He nodded, not seeming very appeased.She covered his beautiful body with a blanket as she went to fetch water.

She'd take care of him, it was her duty as her Omega.They were very compatible, she could _feel_ it.That was probably why he had agreed to come here with her.That and the alcohol.

She blocked it from her mind for now; it wouldn’t help her comfort him.That was what mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

 

She woke at five in the morning, roused by the a dream of the most wonderful encounter she could imagine; then she breathed in deeply and realized that was not a dream.  He lay peacefully sleeping, sheets bunched up in his arms like a teddy bear, clothes still laying on the floor.

A lucid Clarabella remembered that she tasted alcohol on his lips, that she turned her pheromones to something dreadful for a Alpha so close to her.

_ My god, I raped him.  He resisted and I pushed.   _ She thought.   _ I didn’t even give him a safe word.  He seemed to enjoy it _ ; She remembered the way he sobbed during aftercare (at least I had the peace of mind to do that.  I’m a terrible dominant.)

She had made a terrible mistake.  The sex was incredible, the best she had ever had even if he was drunk and she was the gentlest she’d ever been and still gotten off.   But the Morning After those stunning memories were tainted.

Oh god, was he  _ bleeding?   _ The skin on top of his bonding glands were inflamed and a mixture of white and red oozed from them.  He smelled strongly of fertility; the scent of an unbonded alpha. It was so strong she couldn't make out the individual scents that were so clear last night.

She wet a washcloth and wiped his neck.  Sure enough, the flesh on his neck was badly inflamed and is pores were enlarged.  She smelled the washcloth; blood, sweat, and pure hormone. She  _ broke  _ him.

She took out her phone and searched ‘Bonding glands inflamed after sex’. She clicked on a medical article.

“Bonding Glands produce the mating pheromone emariate-α/Ω that tell potential mates that they are fertile and available.  As long as these glands are unscarred (and a mate’s DNA is not stored) then the bonding gland will produce emariate. Humans have evolved great control over pheromone emission.  If someone blocks the output of these pheromones they will stay very faint, building up in the pores until they become a solid. When hormones leave the body this solid will drain along with blood.  This phenomenon is usually found in widowed Omegas, as their body recognizes the death of their mate but their mind does not. Then, after their next heat or other sexual encounter, the body will take advantage of the open pores and drain the blockage, considerably improving the health of the Omega but causing discomfort, acne, and a pronounced emotional state.  Recommended treatment is antibacterial ointment and increased water consumption. If draining takes over three days, call your Omega health specialist.”

Clarabelle looked at the article with a mix of relief and horror.  It appeared that this is beneficial for his health, but it appeared to be a serious condition that , in all articles, seemed to only happen to Omegas.  She quickly showered and folded his clothes, coming out in jeans and a t-shirt rather than the revealing dress she had on the night before. 

His eyes opened up slowly, blinking from the light that entered through the window.  He groped at his neck, his hand circling around the Star of David hanging from his neck.  Now that he was sure of the pendant’s safety he sat up slowly, his hair mussed and his eyes lidded as he scanned the walls, his sleep muddled head slowly putting the pieces together.  Sheets slid down his toned shoulders and revealed the same golden chest she had run he hands down the night before, bruises the shape of her fingerprints prominent on his sides. His eyes finally glanced towards her, and his inquisitive gaze softened perceptively.

“Ah, good morning.”  He said, stretching his arms and yawning.    _ God fucking damn he’ pretty.   _ Clarabelle suddenly cried out. 

“I’m so sorry!”  She bowed.

Arthur looked vaguely distressed; with his sleepy eyes it looked like he was a little puppy being scolded.  “For what?”

“I—I  _ raped  _ you, Arthur.  You were drunk, omega pheromones are aphrodisiacs, and you made excuses to evade your advantages and I still pushed  I’m so sorry!”

Arthur opened his eyes.  “… It’s OK.”

“No, I’m very sure it’s not—“

“Fine, maybe not  _ objectively,  _ but I don’t want to see that as rape.  I consented. I wasn’t blackout drunk; I mostly resisted because I was embarrassed at being impotent.”  He tilted his head. “Which, apparently I am not, which is something I’m actually pretty happy about. What you did was probably wrong, but we both had a good time, and I don’t want to taint the memory by calling it an act of non-consent….  So let’s just label it as dubious. Please?”

“Su-Sure.  If that’s what you want.”  

He smiled and stood up from the bed, covering himself with his sheet as he went to grab his folded clothes.  “Oh! You must have woken up pretty early to wash these. Thank you for the trouble. “ He did not say  _ These pants are designer and need to be dry-cleaned, I can already see the embroidery fraying;  _ which it was not but Clarabelle assumed would that be his response after reading the tags too late.  He slipped on his clothes and pocketed his phone. He walked over to where she stood, looking considerably reassured but not the suave girl from the night before.  She was sorry to shatter the fantasy he probably had of her, but she wasn’t always like that.

“Um, you were bleeding from your bonding glands in your sleep.”  She said, bluntly. 

Arthur looked at the floor.  “Ah, sorry of that. You probably find that gross.  It’s just; I don’t naturally emit fertility hormones, so when I go Alpha or, whatever I did last night, my body forces my pores open.”

“No!  It’s not gross; I just thought you should know if you were bleeding.  It stopped pretty quickly, and I made sure to tend to you.”  _ Like I’ve never tended to anyone in my life.  I didn’t even think I had a true Omega side, but here it is.  It’s actually kind of freeing. _

Arthur looked relieved.  She realized she had his emotions on puppet strings right now and should be careful about jerking them.

“Can I have your phone number?”  He finally said, and she looked up with a smile and read her number out.  He copied the info into his phone.

“Okay, here’s mine;” he began, but his phone started to ring and his eyes narrowed.  “Ugh. Sorry. I have to answer this.”

She glanced over with a little smile as he placed the phone to his ear and had a quite animated conversation with whoever picked up the phone.

“Hey, Jess.  What, a meeting?  But everything tomorrow was canceled.”  He looked quite irritated. “Please tell me these things ahead of time.  Call Penny, she’ll deal with it? My secretary. I’ll be there on time.” 

He looked over.  “Sorry, I have to go.  I need to stop by home and then have a bunch of dumb investors try to police my work.  Call me, okay?”

Neither of them quite thought “But you never actually gave your phone number!”  before he was already gone.

  
  


 

“Ugh. My life  _ sucks.”  _ Clarabelle whined. “I found the  _ perfect  _ guy, you see, and the morning after his dumb friend or someone called before I got his number. He got mine, but it's been a week and he still hasn't called. He hasn't even texted me ‘Hi!’”

“Sounds like a jerk.” Oliver replied, shaking a cocktail mixer. They were at his place, a elegant bachelor pad in New York City betraying how rich Oliver’s family  _ was.   _

“No, he was great. So nice. Think, think I scared him.” She slurred. 

“Was this that beta boy I watched you pick up?”

“Here's the thing, though. Here's the thing. Don’t tell anyone. That boy wasn't a Beta, he was an Alpha. The most beautiful Alpha  _ ever  _ and he smelled like dark chocolate, and cinnamon. Like a dark chocolate chai latte.”

Oliver put down the shaker without pouring. “Arthur Wright?  That was  _ Arthur Wright _ ?”  Oliver paused for a moment and thought about just what type of lover her friend was.  “Arthur Wright is  _ submissive? _ ”

“No, not submissive.  _ Passive.”  _ She giggled.

“Arthur Wright.”

“I don’t know about any Wright, but his name was Arthur. How’d you know that?”

“Clara, you're drunk.  Spiced chocolate is the signature of a Wright child, Arthur is the only blonde one that lives in this city.  But that not possible; Arthur is impotent.”

“He thought so, but he was wrong. Just met the wrong kind of girl, I guess.”

“Once Lorraine Hall purposely got alone with him during her heat, and he just petted her hair and whispered comforting nothings.  She took pills to make her heat more potent and everything! Nothing she ever did would get him into bed.”

“Did she dominate him and call him Pet?”

“I wouldn’t think so.  She’s a typical rich Omega, impeccably pretty and probably poisonous.”  Another pause as Oliver chewed on another hard revelation. “Wait,  _ pet? _ He's into that?”

“Uh, I honestly have no idea. Seemed better than slave, and calling the virginal thing slut seemed just…”

“False.”

“Yea.  Anywho, don't tell anyone about him being passive or whatever.”

“Of course not.” Oliver said, placing the shaker underneath the bar. Clara was already drunk enough. “Anyways, what's with the whole “passive’ thing? A sub is a sub.”

“Mnnnn.  I thought the same thing, but he was just getting all horny when I called him submissive and he pushed me away and was quite distressed, and the Omega in me was like ’you gotta comfort him’ so I called him passive instead and he softened right up.”

“So, the opposite of your desired effect.”

“No! He didn't soften  _ there.  _ Mmmn, he was so well hung. Most Omega sluts or whatever Beta I picked up were super tiny.”

“I'm decently sized.” 

“We’re not compatible.   _ Anyways,  _ he ate me out like a god blessed professional, I blew him till he edged, asked me to stop and softened before ‘fore I threw him over.  Reckoned that was time to start aftercare.”

“Did he call his safe word?”

“Forgot to give him one.”

“ _ Clara!”   _ Oliver looked distressed.  “What the hell do you mean, ‘I forgot to give him one.’  That is  _ rule one.” _

“I got caught up in the moment!  I was only planning on making out with him.  After he admitted to being impotent; and he wasn’t lying.  Just wrong.”

“It’s a shame that he hasn’t called back as that sounds super hot, but what the  _ fuck,  _ Clara!  You did a scene, even if it was a comparably mild one with an inexperienced sub without talking beforehand or even giving him a safe word.  That’s all kinds of not okay.”

“I know.”  Clara laid her head down on the counter.  “He probably looked it up and decided never to talk to me again.”  

Oliver shook his head, sighing.  “I doubt that’s it. He’s probably embarrassed.  There’s a very small box that alphas are meant to stay in; much smaller than Omegas’ in recent years.”  Clara looked positively depressed.

That was when her phone lit up.  Clara reached over to answer the text but Oliver quickly snatched it away.  “No drunk texting!” He chided. “This is why we take turns staying sober. Let’s see…” Oliver gasped.

“What?”

“You know that Alpha who was ‘never going to talk to you again’?  Well, it looks like he’s talking to you again.”

“Omigod.  Hand it over!”

“Uh, no.  Not letting you blow your chance on this one.  He says ‘Hey, this is Arthur.’, then ‘Sorry for not contacting you earlier; I had meetings in Europe for some family business.  Not quite sure why they needed me there, but it's sealed now.’ The Wrights having new business in Europe is a big deal.”

“The sexiest Alpha in the  _ world  _ texting me is a big deal!”  Clara said with bright eyes. “Text him back!”

“Fine, fine. ‘Hey! I've been hoping to hear from you.’”

“I’d never say that.”

“Ugh. ‘Nice to hear from you. I'm a bit busy right now but I can text tomorrow morning.’”

Clara nodded, and Oliver pressed send. “Now, for payment I need  _ all _ the sexy details.”

  
  
  


Arthur’s life runs like clockwork.  Every day he wakes up at exactly 5:45, completes hygiene, and turns off his alarm clock at 6.  The last time he had done something so ludicrous as to wake up to said alarm clock was when he was sixteen and he had tried alcohol for the first time, and when he woke up at 6:30 in a room that smelled of Omega.  These were both new, unique and exciting experiences for him, but he always found changes in his routine unsettling.

Today was one more of those odd breaches in schedule.  Arthur woke up, rising as normal to shower and brush his teeth as he always did to see that his bedside clock read 5:30.  He checked his phone, certain that it was some malfunction with the clock, but saw the same strange numbers; 5:30. He had woken up early for the first time since his Bar Mitzvah.  

His hand shook as he checked the text for the millionth time, which he was sure was the cause of this anomaly.

**Clarabelle** : 

Nice to hear from you! I'm a bit busy right now but I can text tomorrow morning.

God, he was so screwed.

He considered dropping another text as it was now morning but took one glance at the traitorous alarm clock and remembered vaguely that most people didn’t wake up at 5:30 and that he suddenly had a desperate need for her to think well of him.  He clicked his phone off with a dramatic sigh and groaned, placing his head in his hands.  _ What is morning for regular people? _  He thought desperately.   _ Why do I care so much? _

It would seem odd to other people that he stared at the clock until it hit 5:45, but for him it was just another little quirk that kept his day running smoothly.  He was off to work at 6:15 to inevitably be there by 6:30 and gratefully accept the coffee cup cleverly disguising his peppermint hot chocolate (his current secretary was the best.), tactfully ignored the way his Omega employees fluttered their eyelashes at him like they wanted to mate his money, and sat down to compose.

He loved his work no matter how he complained of it.  His family expected him to work high in the company as all canon sons of the Wright family did, but they did not insist his skill with numbers go to business or sales, instead cherishing his skill in architecture and not terrifying Omega staff.  

Today he was meant to plan out expansions in some rich city in California which they had him tour after meeting with EU officials for a project he had only a tiny part in.  The city, made up mostly of the upper middle class, had major pushes from higher places to build more affordable housing, and his family was  _ always  _ ready to help spread their roots.

His staff had completed an array of different preliminary plans for him, half of which he had already crumpled up to play trashcan basketball with by the time his phone pinged.  He jumped like the small sound of the phone was a gunshot and would be quite embarrassed if his office wasn’t so isolated.

**Clarabelle:**

Sorry that took so long, u know how late nights are.  I was beginning to think you’d never txt!

His late nights mostly just meant he’d add a shot of espresso to his hot chocolate, but all to their own.  He texted back excitedly.

**Arthur:**

Lol it’s alright, I took longer.  :P I’ve been super busy. How’ve u been?

**Clarabelle:**

Pretty alright.  My boss is Awful and I’m not excited to go to work in an hour.

**Arthur:**

I’d say my boss is Great but I don’t make a habit of stroking my own ego.  Currently at work. Only half of my staff is competent apparently, and it’s the half that was incompetent last time

**Clarabelle:**

Lol that must be rough.  Am I interrupting?

**Arthur:**

Technically but it’s not like there’s anyone is going to chastise me for looking at my phone.  

Want to catch dinner sometime?

**Clarabelle:**

That’d be great.  When and Where?

**Arthur:**

I could get reservations to Avalon.

**Clarabelle:**

The one in Queens?  Maybe for next year.

**Arthur:**

For tonight, or preferably tomorrow

**Clarabelle:**

Wtf.  How? It’s impossible

**Arthur:**

I would have thought you’d have googled “Arthur Chocolate scent” by now.  Trust me.

**Clarabelle:**

Tomorrow it is then.  But I don’t think even being a super special Wright boy is going to get you reservations to Avalon.

**Arthur:**

Try me.  I gtg tho, work to do.  I’ll txt you a time.

He grinned, a sight that was slightly unnerving to the intern standing at the door with a small pile of paperwork.  He heard his secretary inform him that “Yes, Mr. Wright  _ does  _ indeed feel emotions, stop tripping over your knot and give him the paperwork.”   _ God  _ his secretary was the best.  

As an afterthought at the end of the day he called Avalon and had them kick the least politically important people out of the least ridiculous of all the private rooms.  Wright privileges certainly had their uses. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter is written and should be up Wednesday or Thursday, as is to be my schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

“No, Mr. Powell.I have to leave now, I cannot work overtime.”

“Clarabelle, this is the last I will take of your backtalk!”  A portly man replied, holding a clipboard as if it was important (even though it contained no papers.)

“I have a date with an Alpha, Mr. Powell.He’s taking me somewhere very nice and it would be very rude to stand him up.”She looked up.“Unless, you want me to tell him some other Alpha kept me against my will…I don’t know how he would react to that.It’s very serious.”She batted her eyelashes in a way that made her sound genuine and not like the manipulative creature she was.Powell seemed considerably placated.

“It would be good for you to have a real Alpha in your life, wouldn’t it.”He said with his signature sneer.“Fine, hurry home.Treat him with the respect he deserves.”

 _I will treat him with exactly the respect he asks for._ Clarabelle thought with smug satisfaction, but kept her face placid.Her boss was a sexist pig who hadn’t quite gotten the message that being anti-Omega was extremely unattractive to absolutely everyone and that if the bill currently in congress passed he would lose his job.They already couldn’t fire her for not being the sub Omegas were expected to be.But today she actually had reservations at Avalon, and she had to admit she was impressed and touched that he would go so far just for a first date.It was quite possible he was just trying to woo her into bed, but she didn’t have a problem with that.

She was going to _kill_ him with her dress tonight.Something understated, appropriate for Avalon, one showed enough to be slightly racy but hid enough that you had to imagine what was underneath.

She put on her purple contacts and some light makeup.The dress was a deep blue-purple and flowed down to her ankles, with a slit on one side allowing freedom of movement.She wore low heels that made her seem more serious and less desperate.She was beautiful and she knew it.She twirled and laughed, sending a mirror selfie to Oliver with giddy satisfaction.

At 6:30 sharp her doorbell rang. _He’s crazy punctual._ She thought, opening the door to see a tall and beautiful boy that clearly also dressed to impress.He didn’t wear a tux as he found tuxes to be ridiculous, but the simple suit clung to his body in a way that made him look regal and almost imposing.They stared at each other slack jawed.

“You look beautiful—“ “You look amazing!”They said at the same time, then laughed at their own silliness.Suddenly Clarabelle felt like a teenager about to go on her first date, and she found it an improvement from her previous outlook. 

“Come on.I’ll drive.”He said with a smile and held out his hand.She took it.

“Please make sure to kill me somewhere pretty.”She joked.Arthur laughed as he opened her door for her. 

“It’s not worth driving out of the city for.Just dinner sounds right to me.”

His car was very nice, but not as nice as he was expecting.It wasn’t a fancy sports car that a typical Alpha would use to assert just how cool they were, instead it just had nice seating and a appealing sort of craftsmanship.

“It’s a hybrid.”He informed her as it started up silently.“Better for the environment.Makes me seem like a snob instead of a jock; much more my image.”He explained and she shook her head.

“I couldn’t possibly go for any Alpha who doesn’t try to constantly prove that his dick is bigger than everyone else’s.Grand displays of masculinity are the only way to win my heart.”She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Shame we’re not compatible.Here I was thinking that we could see eye to eye on the whole evil power couple idea I had going on.”

They went on for a bit, the humor softening the atmosphere made from their mutual nervousness over the whole situation.By the time they arrived sat Karma Arthur had forgotten how much he had agonized over this dinner.

 

~*~*~*~

“No, sir.We do _not_ do walk ins in this establishment.I don’t care if you’re the governor of Kentucky.I wouldn’t care if you were the president of the United States!Our next available appointment is July—Oh!Mr. Wright!We have your table waiting for you.”A lanky Omega girl said, probably not much older than 15.“Lyssa, take the podium.”

The girl scurried over to where Arthur stood.“We’re so happy you called.It’s been ages!Right this way, follow me.”She seemed ecstatic just at the idea of Arthur Wright, a minor celebrity at best, turning up at one of the most famous restaurants in the entire United States of America.“Here’s your table Mr. Wright.I’ll get you menus, just one moment.”

“Is it just me, or is that girl wearing two scent patches and still smells like she could get pregnant with triplets from a single sperm cell??”Clarabelle inquired.

“It’s not just you.I try not to imagine what Pris will be like when she’s an adult.She should probably start carrying a taser.”

“She should start carrying a semi automatic rifle!God.You know her?”

“I’ve been baby sitting her since she was in diapers.She’s like a little sister to me. I think she sees me more as an avatar of god.”

The skinny girl came back up to the table with menus.“Would you like anything to drink, sir?”

“I’ll take water.”Clarabelle said, eyeing the prices of wine at this restaurant.She got the feeling Arthur would be very offended if she tried to split the bill tonight, but she wouldn’t throw on anything outrageous.

“I’ll take a Shirley Temple.”Arthur said with a straight face.She held back a laugh; he really was super cute.Pris gasped.

“Sir!You must really like this lady.You never order a Shirley Temple around people that aren’t of your pack.”

“Pris.”Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry!”She squeaked and hurried off.

Clarabelle laughed.“I think she sees you as more of a celebrity and is going to write smutty fan fiction about us later.”

“Imagine all the ways the internet will see me pinning you down!”They both laughed at that.He found himself opening up around her in a way he had only learned after years of being around Malcolm.There was something about her, and it wasn’t just that she was the only Omega he had ever been attracted to.

“Okay, but seriously.How the hell did you get reservations here?The governor of Kentucky couldn’t get a table for one at this fancy ass place, and this is a private booth.”She gestured to the beautiful chandeliers reflecting off the thousands of oddly shaped pieces of glass affixed to the ceiling, the expert woodwork of the tables.“This is the place where gods go for a fancy dinner.The Wright family is a big deal but not getting a reservation at Avalon with 24 notice big deal.”

“True, but the owners have this weird delusion that they owe my family a great debt and they are always very happy when we get heavy handed and expect things of them.If I am the one getting heavy handed is me they seem to go onto some sort of drug high.I occasionally indulge them.”

“Why do they think that way?”She asked, accepting the drinks brought by a Pris.She ordered the one thing on the menu she knew what was and Arthur ordered something that wasn’t listed on the menu at all called the “Crystal William” (she assumed it was some secret menu that only people who came here often knew about.)

“Well, remember how back in ’35 the law was set that Omegas could not own property or run businesses?Well, an Omega couple owned this place even back then.It was one of the most popular restaurants in the area but it was going to be closed up after the bill passed congress.They would have lost everything, but my family bought the restaurant before it could close.The Omegas expected that they’d have to just leave after it happened, but my family secretly gave them total control over the property.We let the Omegas keep the profits, though they insisted on paying us high rent because they were good, honest folk.Our roots started in places where Jews had lost the same rights so we had a lot of sympathy around the whole thing.Soon this became a place that people who were persecuted went to be safe.They housed close to twenty Omegas at a time that lost their homes after the law passed down in the basement.They were given jobs and shelter when other places constantly turned them away”

Clara’s face formed into one of sympathy.She did know of those laws, knew they were one of the main reasons the Omegas rose up.Her mother told her every day of her childhood how lucky she was to be born without them.

“To take their loyalty farther, there was a bombing here by an anti-omega group a little more than a decade ago.The place had taken quite a beating throughout the years; it was not rare for someone to toss rocks through the window or to paint graffiti on the sides of the buildings and the police were blind to attacks against persecuted people as usual.My ancestors told them to always keep the glass as a remembrance of hardship for when public perspective changed.The bombing burned this place to the ground.

“I designed the rebuilt restaurant.It was the first design of mine to get constructed; I was 13 at the time and had been apprenticing with architects that worked for our company since my high school graduation at 10.This was the first time it meant anything and it’s still the favorite thing I’ve worked on.I had so much freedom of expression!I tried to model the layout after the original establishment, though I did make a lot of changes.If you look closely at the woodwork here you can see names.Most people assume they’re of donors but it’s actually names of every Omega we could find that had been kicked out of their homes, forced to give up their company, to ever live down in the cellar.Omegas that were brutalized by their Alpha, victims of all the hate crimes we could find; their names are all burned somewhere in this wood until we couldn’t find anyone to name. See the glass up on the ceiling?That’s the broken glass that my ancestors had us keep.The black dust decorating the bottom of your cup is ground charcoal from the fire.Though not everyone knows it this place is so full of history, I tried to capture it.”His eyes sparkled as he talked about the building around him and she found it extremely beautiful.“Sorry.Not exactly date conversation.”He sipped his Shirley Temple.

“No.”She shook her head.“That’s all fascinating.I…I never knew.I can see it now that you’ve mentioned it.You’ve put a lot of love into this place.” 

He smiled bashfully. “Thank you.”

The following silence was not awkward, but heavy with emotion and intimacy so foreign to both of them that they weren’t quite sure how to rationalize it.Pris dropped off their food quickly, and she saw that a ‘Crystal William’ was a ribeye steak surrounded by curly fries that were a red color.

“Favorite dish of Crystal?”

“Her son, William.She made these spicy fries for him every day and it caught on as a fad.Unfortunately french fries don’t fit into the gourmet cuisine gig they follow now, but when I’m here on personal matters I like to honor the ones that used to be here.”Clarabelle laughed and it brought a warm feeling to his chest. 

“You’re sweet.I’m glad I came.”

Pris brought a tiny version of six different deserts (none of which was on the menu) and the mood picked up from there.She listened to a hilarious exchange in which Arthur insisted on paying the bill and all Pris would do is say ‘No, sir you have payed plenty to eat a simple meal with a cute girl.I will not sully the integrity of my family’s business by charging unfair prices to your family, no I won’t, especially not you, sir, I won’t’It was hilarious watching a grown Alpha lose a fight to a young Omega and it was hard to stop herself from giggling.

Soon they were laughing outside her door.She was expecting him to ask to come in, had expected that to be the only thing she’d care about, but the tender kiss on her lips brought her body to life in a very different way. 

“I had a great time.Unfortunately that is the fanciest place I have in my arsenal, so it’ll be more understated next time.”He said instead, clear blue eyes as expressive as they always were.She couldn’t think of a single reply as he went back to his car.She touched her lips, still feeling a ghost of something more than she’d ever expected to have.

God, she was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's porn in the next chapter. These two are such dorks.
> 
> Comments and Kudos bring me joy! I know this for sure now!


	4. Chapter 4

After Avalon as a first date sitting on your beat up old couch in jeans and a T-shirt with your head resting on his shoulder while watching a sappy romantic comedy about an Omega and a Beta’s _forbidden love_ seemed it would be a pretty major step down.

Clara didn't see it that way at all. It was just different.  She had never imagined herself able to feel safe in the arms of an Alpha and so laying like this with such a perfect boy was almost euphoric. Oliver kept on pointing out that no one could be perfect and that soon enough she'd find a skeleton in the closet, but she couldn't bring herself to accept that the boy could be anything less than the perfect being she saw him as.

That was the problem with highly compatible Alpha Omega pairs: they tended to idealize each other just as much as they tuned into each other. Right now he wanted quiet cuddles and she wanted a dumb movie, so she ignored her equally strong desire to fuck him senseless then make him lick his come out of her hole.

He was in tune with that too (though he would not expect the specific fantasy running through her mind).His hand began to slide from her knee towards her upper thigh, slowly making her more aware that maybe it was okay to make a move on him.It took awhile for Clarabelle to convince herself that the appealing idea of making out with him was worth leaving her comfy position but when her lips finally met his it she strongly felt it was worth it.The Omega’s desperate speech to her parents about _love_ was drowned out by the sound of sloppy kissing as she slipped Arthur’s jacket off and ran her hand down his arms.

“If we’re not careful we’ll miss the climax.”She said breathlessly.

“Not yours.”He replied with a smirk. _Smooth._ Clara felt, feeling somehow proud of him.The kiss got considerably more aggressive from there and she undressed him quite a bit faster than he undressed her.Eventually he was left naked, her having just discarded her jeans.

“What do you want to do?”She asked.“I’m open to suggestions.”

He thought for a moment, combing through his fantasies and deciding only one of them actually sounded appealing right now.“Can I eat you out?”He asked shyly.

_I wonder what will kill me first; this boy or his oral fixation._

“You were rather good at that.”She nodded.“But there’s still half a movie left to watch.”She pretended to ponder it, then shrugged.“I don’t think I’ll let you back up until then, so make sure to get comfortable.”

It was adorable how happy he was with the idea of eating her out for 45 minutes straight.“Thank you, Clarabelle.”She dropped her panties and Arthur got on the floor below her, resting his head in her lap and smiling entirely too sweetly as he began to touch her.He kissed around her thighs first, breathing in the scent of her.Her musk seemed to be almost intoxicating, and it was clear it was taking constant vigilance to only tease her with the flat of his tongue.He spread her labia and lightly traced her inner labia with the tip of his finger before lightly letting his tongue brush the area above her clit hood.

 _Someone_ ha d been doing his research.An image of Arthur jerking off to internet advice on how to better get her off formed in her head and she felt moisture wet her thighs.That and the boy slowly teasing her.He had a long time to go and was clearly enjoying every moment that he could stay in this position.

The Omega and Beta on the scene were badly acting a scene where they got intimate for the first time; _s_ _he_ would never get such a perfect Alpha to eat her out like she was the most decadent dish in the entire world, and the knowledge that no one else had ever touched her Alpha floated back into her head.She had always found it weird how Alphas described Omegas as something that could be owned but had never considered that it was mutual.She wanted to be this boy’s entire world.

Her breath got increasingly short as Arthur found his rhythm, happily licking slick off her thighs when it threatened to lean onto the couch.His long eyelashes were much more interesting than the couple on the screen and she watched his movements in fascination.Heat was building in her core, but he never went fast enough to bring her to the crescendo she wanted.She couldn’t be sure if five or twenty minutes had passed, but she had lost of plot of the movie to her own soft moans a long time ago.She wondered how hard Arthur was under that couch, but his fingers were too busy tickling her G-spot to be wrapped around his perfect cock.

“You’re doing good, pet.”She said breathlessly.She was rewarded with a happy hum that made her gasp.

She looked up at the movie and smiled.They were clearly at the end of the drama by now.“We’re almost at the end of this.Make me come.” _It won’t be hard._ He sped up a bit and began to focus more directly on her clit, building the heat in her core and making cute little happy sounds as she began to ride his tongue.Most of what she said now was just a list of expletives as she found herself nearing the edge.

“I’m, ah!”She came, a spurt of slick soaking his hand.Arthur licked some of the lube off of his fingers, no purposely erotic but looking like a sex god anyways.

“Thank you.”He said genuinely, a little dazed.

“No problem.”She replied.“You did well.”She was the dominant partner even now and found no reason to act as if it wasn’t an obligation for Arthur to please her.“Come up here.”

Arthur took a bit to comprehend what she had said but sat next to her anyways.She kissed his slick stained lips and he quickly melted into her.She looked towards his obvious erection and grinned.“That looks like it could use a bit of attention.”Arthur’s brows knit together as he gathered his thoughts.

“That…Would be nice.But could you do one thing for me?”

“Depends.”

“Can you…Deny me my orgasm?It was really humiliating when I, couldn’t, but if you stop and deny me…Then it’s not my fault and I don’t have to feel ashamed.”He looked down as she thought through his request. 

“Hmmm…That would be a suitable punishment for allowing my couch to get so dirty.”She played along, not wanting to seriously distress her Alpha.He looked at her with grateful eyes.

“I didn’t mean to.Please forgive me, Clarabelle.”He used her full name in place of something like ‘mistress’ and she found she liked the intimacy of it.She pretended to ponder for a moment and then spoke.

“I suppose…Lean back for me, pet.”He let the word wash over him. _Pet._ It wasn’t bad to be a pet.People didn’t keep pets around because they were obligated to do anything, people kept pets because they were beloved to their owners.He leaned back, showing and giving his body to the dark goddess above him.Her eyes traced over him with a hungry admiration that made him pant; he was desirable not just for his body but because of the thing that usually brought him so much shame.

She made him feel loved, and just her single finger running up his cock was startlingly electric.He realized she had spoken something and it took his hormone addled mind a few moments to catch up to it’s meaning.

“You do have some of that mess on your own hand…Have you ever touched yourself?” 

“No.”He blushed.“I can’t get hard without you.”

He heard her purr and it made his heart flutter.“Really?So I’m the only person that does this to you?”

He nodded and looked at her with adoring eyes that made her feel almost giddy. _Calm and confidant Clara, calm and confidant._ She reminded herself.“Mmmn, that’s nice to hear.But it’s important to learn self pleasure…I might not have time to touch you after you go down on me.Can you make use of that messsy hand of yours and try for me?”She wrapped her own hand around her cock and stroked it.“See?Like this.”He was circumcised and huge, the way Alpha cocks had tendencies to be.She felt to urge to play with his deflated knot but knew that was a decidedly unsexy thing to an Alpha.“Now you try.” 

He nodded and wrapped his sullied hand around his cock, moving it up and down hesitantly.It look him awhile to find the right amount of pressure but soon he was steadily moving his hand up and down, the natural lubrication maximizing the pleasure.She began to give him instructions to speed up or twist his hand a certain way, and soon enough he was crying out and unconsciously moving his hips.

“So sexy.Such a sexy Alpha, so good and passive for me.”She whispered in his ear and his voice got considerably more desperate.She waited a few moments and then scolded him.“What did we say about your punishment?You’re not allowed to come.”His hand stopped and he lay there, sweaty and panting and wrecked.

“I ought to punish you for that too, but I think that’s enough for today.Time for a shower.Yours gets to be very, very cold.”

He nodded, and she grinned as she turned away and walked to the shower.He was everything she’d always wanted. 

There’s no such thing as perfect.

 

 

They sat her kitchen table.She was embarrassed at how her house looked compared to what she imagined looked like, but he liked being in buildings he had designed.She wasn’t aware that he had designed this place and she paid her rent to his family’s company, and he didn’t think the information would bring her anything positive.

He had made hot chocolate on her stove and it was delicious; she made note to keep some in a thermos for aftercare.They talked about sweet nothings, Arthur’s love for his old, sassy beta secretary and Clara’s petty revenges against her boss that he could never prove, even as neither of them could really wash the scent of sex off of their bodies.

“Your glands aren’t bleeding.”She brought up eventually.“Is something different?”

He nodded.“I’ve been emitting pheromones regularly since our first night together, though never at high levels,I just use patches and special body washes because it’s impolite to throw Alpha pheromones at people and I don’t want people asking ‘Why do you smell fertile now when it’s well known that you’re impotent?’ which I am not inclined to answer right now.” 

“Oh!That’s great.I didn’t notice.”She paused for a moment.“While on the topic of our sex lives, we should probably talk.If we’re going to do BDSM we should really have a conversation.”

He coughed on his hot chocolate but eventually got out.“I guess that would be the responsible thing to do.”

“You don’t seem particularly excited.”She said with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t have a history of being comfortable with sex.I am in fact _uncomfortable_ with sex until I get caught up in the moment, in which case the hormones that make Alphas dumb during sex kick in.”

“Those are real?”Clara asked in surprise.“I thought it was just a way Omegas insulted Alphas.”

“Yes, they are real.It will take me a full minute to understand a sentence with two clauses when it gets really bad.The terms ‘Reward’ or ‘Punishment’ make little sense to be until they are enacted, so you should probably get my consent for either of those before we get physical.”

She decided not to point out that he was currently talking concisely about sex right now.The information wouldn’t help him.“That’s really good to know.I just get pretty desperate for touch.My heat pheromones make me want to be…Mated.I don’t get pathetic until it’s been a full day without a mate.I don’t know what I’d be like with a partner.”

He nodded.“What are things you like to do?”

It wasn’t lost on her that he hadn’t mentioned what it was like on his ruts; he probably hadn’t ever gotten them.“Hm…On the vanilla side I like positions where I’m the top, like reverse cowgirl or when I sit above you as you eat me out.” She smirked. “Which you seem to like doing.”

“Definitely. It's magical.”He confirmed. “I could honestly do that for hours. I think the enjoyability of sex would at least halve if it wasn't at least part of foreplay.”

“Magical?”

“Heavenly.” He asserted. A tension formed between them that was suddenly broken with laughter.

“I don't know why that's so funny.” Clara said, for it really wasn't. “Certainly valid, and hot, but funny?”

“Maybe we take ourselves too seriously. Maybe we should laugh at everything.”

“Like the fact that I spend thirty minutes deciding what outfit I want to wear just to go to Walmart?”

“Or the fact that I hide my peppermint hot chocolate in a coffee cup like drinking it is some covert operation.”

“I thought you would zero in on how you order Shirley Temples at fancy restaurants.”

“Of course. I'm not nearly mature enough to order a real cocktail. I'll wake up in a strange bed and it won't even be 5:45!”

“Oh really?”

"One of the best decisions I've ever made, and one I can now make sober. Though I expect to wake at 5:45, come hell or high water.”They both began to laugh again, feeling the atmosphere of the room become one of a sanctuary, and they felt no need to speak further.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“So, why are you so much happier than when I saw you two weeks ago?”Malcolm asked.“It’s great and I’m happy for you, but it’s out of character.Have you finally decided all it took was to find the right male Omega and get him very pregnant very fast?I can’t think of another way for your mood to boost so suddenly.”

Arthur laughed and sipped his wine.“No, not quite.”

“You’ve found that all it took was to find the right male Omega but he’s _not_ very pregnant?”

“I did find a partner.But she’s definitely a woman and I won’t be getting her pregnant anytime soon.”Arthur admitted, a smile gracing his face that was highly out of character but certainly welcome.

“What’s her name?Show me a picture!Give me details!”Malcom’s demeanor switched from vaguely condescending to excitement so fast that if Arthur had not known his friend for so long he’d probably have gotten emotional whiplash.

Malcolm was prettier and shorter than the average Alpha, with tawny skin dark brown eyes.His features were a bit softer than most would expect, but that just gave his smile a mischievous instead of vaguely terrifying look.Malcolm was by Arthur’s description ‘a gremlin’, but a lovable one.

Arthur and Malcolm hadn’t seen each other for a ludicrously long time; two weeks away from a pack member was borderline traumatic to even the most secure of pack members.But Arthur had been working on his affordable housing project and Malcolm had to go to a training seminar in Dallas to learn some new medical technique that he wouldn’t shut up about (something about saving the life of thousands of Omegas), so there hadn’t been time to squeeze such a meeting into their schedules.They were used to it.

This is why they sat here now in Arthur’s home drinking expensive wine.If Arthur and Malcolm did not share a pack (and as their pack was all Alpha, it was an extremely rare one) this meeting would have been impossible; Arthur would have have thrown him long ago with hows Malcolm wantonly touched his stuff and treated Arthur’s territory as his own _,_ for which permission would never been given to those outside his pack.Maybe Arthur wasn’t so much of a slave to his nature, but his territorial instinct was overwhelming.

With these circumstances two Alphas sitting next to each other and staring at Arthur’s phone screen was not a strange occurrence, nor one they’d even notice was happening.This was always a shared nest.

“So basically, you met somewhere, made out with her for like an hour because that’s what felt right, then you took her to a fancy restaurant.Why did you do that?To show off?”

“To test if she only wanted me for my money.”Arthur said like it was a piece of great wisdom.“And to show off.”

“Ah.I don’t run that sort of expense account, nor can I get seats at Avalon on 24 hour notice.I guess I’ll just have to not advertise my position…”Malcolm rested his head on his hands and pretended to be gloomy.

“That you are grossly underpaid for.”Arthur countered.“Anyways, she is wonderful and perfect.”

“Is that the descriptive word that always comes to your head when thinking about her?”Malcolm said, now much more serious.His posture straightened.

“Yes.She just…Is.”

“Is that so?” Malcom didn’t seem very convinced. “So, remember how Mama Malcolm gives great relationship advice?”

“Yes.”Arthur admitted.

“And you remember what happened the last time you let someone other than me pressure you into a relationship choice?”

“Please don’t remind me about Loraine.”He moaned.“That was hell to leave.I would not recommend getting into squabbles with the Hall estate.””

“Told you.Never do _anything_ your grandfather says.”Malcolm said, like Arthur had much of a choice.“Mama Malcolm has a little piece of advice for you.You and that girl are extremely compatible and you should 100% stay together, but you’re gonna be mighty disappointed if you keep thinking about her as perfect, no matter how well your hormones match.”

Arthur thought for a moment and ducked his head in defeat.“You’re usually right.”

“Also, she’s going to want your knot.”

“She’s aware it doesn’t work that way and that I can satisfy her without it.”

“Looks like you skimped on some details there, buddy.”Malcolm downed the rest of his wine and leaned in close.“Spill!”

“Fine.”He drew out the vowel like a complaining teenager.“So I might have eaten her out.A few times.”He started and told an abridged version of the story, avoiding eye contact in his embarassment and guilt at not telling the whole truth.

“So long story short: You have a _huge_ oral fixation and she’s totally into it?”

He nodded, and Malcolm clapped excitedly.“This is great!Did you try this with Loraine?”

“Once, but she made me feel small and was not sated, so it wasn’t any fun.”Arthur twirled his wine and stared into it like if he just stared at it hard enough the topic of conversation would disappear from memories.

“See?You should listen to everything Mama Malcolm says.”

“Lord forbid!I’ll end up working as a clown at a strip club.”

They laughed, and conversation devolved into far less serious topics of cute nurses and childhood tales of popsicle houses.It was a kind reminder that even if he lost everything else, he’d always have his pack.

 

The one problem Clara and Arthur had struggled with so far was the their mutually chaotic schedules that seemed chronically unable to sync up.So when he texted asking if she could get free during her lunch break she was excited; and then her boss decided to keep her for some sort of lunch meeting that she knew was going to be _awful._

She told him to pick her up anyways.

Watching Mr. Powell turn all shades of gray and gape like a fish at the sight of the upper class and clearly annoyed Alpha that arrived shortly was one of the most hilarious things she had ever witnessed.Of course, that just made it more necessary to keep a straight face. She didn’t start laughing until they had cleared the building, her brown eyes glittering.

“Did you see that?Did you see his face?God, that was precious.”She said in between laughs.

“Glad to be of service.People like him tend to be all bark and no bite.Can’t see him giving you too much trouble for the next few days.”

“A few days?You don’t even think he’ll last a week?”

“They never learn.”Arthur shook his head and she rested hers on his shoulder in mock distress.His comforting hand on her hair was surprisingly soothing and the tension of the day began to melt from her.

Arthur lead her to a Japanese sweet crepe place, at which she ordered herself a Nutella crepe and he ordered a custard, Nutella and ice-cream crepe with pudding that came with a little bear face he seemed exceedingly pleased by. She swore she saw the sucrose leaking from it, but she couldn’t muster up a shred of indignation when he looked that cute.

“You have a bit of a sweet tooth, don’tcha?”Clarabelle teased.Arthur just bit into his crepe and stifled a laugh.

“You know, my pack leader used to say that—”

“All of his teeth are sweet teeth.”A feminine voice said behind them, and a red haired Alpha (who was _clearly_ not wearing scent patches) appeared from the sidelines.She could minimally be described as curvy and more accurately be described as voluptuous, a strong contrast from the flat dykes Clara associated with the female Alpha. Hell, if not for her height and the aggressive scent of Alpha she could be mistaken for an Omega.She smelled like dark chocolate and red hots, and as Clara found the similarities in her and Arthur’s scents she calmed.

Clara found the low cut shirt showing off what had to be a back-killing amount of boob shocking, and the long skirt with the slit on the side reaching her upper thigh was distasteful.Overall she was too colorful and loud.Her ire only rose as she saw how she invaded her boyfriend’s personal space (which she _knew_ was important to him) to such a dramatic degree and how her attack seemed to leave  her Alpha as helpless as her boss had been not long before.

She was even more surprised when Arthur dropped his crepe (that he had seemed so excited about!) and giddily wrapped his arms around the invader.

“Taharaki!”He said with an unprecedented amount of excitement.“You’re in town!Since when?How long are you staying?”He asked excitedly.“Do you need a place to stay?”

“Calm down.I’ve only been in for a few hours.Left a tracker on your phone so I could find you.”She winked, and Arthur didn’t seem too notice that was creepy as hell, which was worrying.“I’ll be here for three weeks, and I’m staying with Valentine.Is this your new beau?”

“Yes, actually.Tari, meet Clarabelle; Clarabelle, meet Tari.She’s the leader of my pack, bad bitch all-mighty, and only full sister.We haven’t seen each other in like two months, which should be a felony.”Arthur seemed excited to introduce them, and Clara began to feel a bit guilty for her opinions on the Alpha.They _were_ pack.

“If I don’t leave for a long time, how will I get to see you so excited?”She reached out her hand for Clarabelle to shake, giving a closed mouth smile that was much less threatening than the wolf grin she’d given Arthur.“Malcolm’s told me all about you, because Arthur gets pissy about me leaving and stops talking to me two weeks in every time.”

“Sensical, if you’re a pack leader.”Clarabelle said, wondering if that word was fancy or just annoying.“You should be proud of your pack for not falling apart in your absence.”

“Of course.I couldn’t ask for better.”Tari grinned.“Arthur, I like your girlfriend.She’s a firecracker.Where’d you grow up?”

“The Bronx.”

“That explains it.Honestly, all of us upperclassmen should spend a few years out of our prissy little palaces.Except for maybe Valentine.He’d die.”

Clarabelle had heard a fragment about Valentine during one of Arthur’s stories.“That’s the super pretty one?”

“‘Super pretty’?Understatement of the century.Valentine Wright is a work of art.”Tari said dramatically.“But if the prettiest creature in the world is humble it must be inexcusable for you to be bitchy and without a single idea how to live without a mate.I’ve spent most of my time heading outreach work, and Omegas are so much _better_ there.”

Clara felt herself warming up to the girl, but her eyes still fell to the dropped crepe.“You’re going to get him another one of those.”She commanded.Tari didn’t seem to notice her tone, nor did Clara think she’d care.Tari was just so _confident_.

“Of course!I didn’t mean to take Arthur’s sugar away.When the rush from seeing me again wears off my life may be in danger.”She covered her mouth.“God, in my excitement I must have gotten far too handsy with him, with your relationship all fresh.I’ll do better.It’s just been _so long._ ”

“Reasonable.Maybe we could grab lunch together on one of my days off?”Clara’s mind jumped to making connections, her Omega preening at the way this would tie herself to Arthur in ways that orgasms never would.She could get a line straight into the top of his pack.

“That’d be _great!_ Ok, give me your number.”

All Arthur could do is watch in horror as they made promises to text each other.They’d both laugh about the expression on his face later.

 

Tari came in a crop top and jean shorts, showing even more skin than before but somehow seeming less out there to Clarabelle.Tari ordered a Shirley Temple (She could see where Arthur had gotten his preference for) and a burger protein style (“Because I gain weight _so_ easily.”)She didn’t take Clara anywhere special, just a diner in Queens that she claimed to frequent.

Clarabelle didn’t know what to expect; Tari had seemed nice enough (if a little out there) once the shock wore off, but was still a pack leader.What if she done something wrong?She had thought she’d been a good partner to Arthur so far, but she’d heard terrible stories about what aggressive pack leaders did to those who offended their pack.What if she knew? 

But Tari didn’t come in with anger in her eyes; she came in wearing gold hoop earrings and ten equally gold bangles bangles.They didn’t talk at first, Tari being the sort too sure of herself to be bothered by silence and Clarabelle being too nervous to start conversation.

By the time Tari spoke Clara had delved into waking nightmares with opening remarks like ‘So, about my brother…’ or ‘You were a fool to come here.’, and she was highly spooked when the Alpha’s face suddenly moved closer, green eyes staring intensely into hers.Clara was glad she had some spare suppressants on hand (for things like travel and surprise heats) because if this Alpha smelled her fear she’d probably get eaten.

“Omigosh, I love your contacts!”Tari exclaimed, the relief only subjecting Clara to more emotional whiplash.“Where did you get them?Do you wear them all the time?Wait, no, your eyes were brown when I met you.I mean, they’re pretty like that too!But that lavender is _stunning_. ”If Clara was paler her blush would have overtaken her face.

Clarabelle was unsure how to reply to that.“I just talked to my eye doctor about it.It just makes me feel more confidant, but they’re not exactly office appropriate.”She usually only used them during scenes, but she felt she needed the extra kick to deal with Tari.“I love your hair.Is it natural?” _When in doubt, use flattery._

“No.  I’m as blonde as my brother, but I’ve always felt ginger was more _me._ Aggressively red, but still human.The curls are au naturel.It’s a bit of a pain to keep up, but the volume is impressive.”She bounced her own curls, something Clara had to admit she had wanted to do in a rather Ramona-the-Pest like fashion.

They laughed and talked a little bit more, warming up to each other more than Clara expected to.Tari had the gift of social competency, a thing that Clara had to painstakingly construct out of toothpicks and marshmallows.She was surprised at Tari’s interests in dancing, but less that she was the next in line to take the company.Tari listened to Clara’s pains at paying student loans like they could possibly matter compared to the monumental responsibilities Tari was saddled with, and Clara detested how much she began to like the woman.

Clara couldn’t say how long they talked about both nothing and everything before Tari brought the subject she had been expecting to hear of up, but it didn’t happen in quite the way she expected.

“So, details!”Tari spoke excitedly.“Malcolm only told me that Arthur had a hot Indian girlfriend who that, and I quote, ‘was Malcolm approved.’Which means you’re either a saint, some sort of sex goddess, or simply _extremely_ compatible with Arthur.Which is it?”

“Well, I’m certainly not a saint.”She laughed.“We met at Kylo’s?I think a friend dragged him out.”

“Malcolm.”

“Maybe.Anyways, I had a quick conversation with him, brought him into a hotel room and did things that I don’t think you actually want to hear about, and exchanged phone numbers.He took me out for dinner, and we clicked.”She shrugged.“The rest is just one month of history.”

“You’re right; I probably don’t want to know about the naughty things my brother can do with his tongue.”Tari’s grin was still unnerving.“That sounds like biological compatibility.Do you often catch yourself thinking ‘He’s perfect, absolutely perfect?’Like, as your main descriptor.” 

“Yes.Because he’s perfect.”Clara said on instinct.“At least perfect for me.”

“Honey.”Tari was talking in her mom voice now and Clarabelle tried to prepare herself to get some knowledge smacked down on her by a ginger goddess.“One, congratulations on finding someone you’re super compatible with!I recommend marriage before mating.Two, no one is perfect and you’re going to be real disappointed if you keep calling him that.”

“But—”Clarabelle began.

“Look, just don’t let your Omega talk for you.When I get the urge to kill somebody for hurting my baby brother, I don’t do that.It’s uncivilized, heinous, and illegal.When your Omega tells you ‘This person is perfect in every way’, step back.Is it really worth the jail time to have the satisfying feeling of this person’s blood on your hands?”

“You are _terrifying._ ”Clarabelle says, a shiver running down her spine.She did not understand how Tari just back bit into her burger after saying that; the percieved threat killed her appetite.“And those are two wildly different situations!”

“We both do it because of affection for Arthur and we both shouldn’t do it.”Tari shrugged with that nonchalant way of a person so confident in their own opinions they could make a case that the earth was flat and would be believed.“Seems pretty similar.”

“Are you trying to scare me?Because it’s working.”

“Not purposefully.I have a tendency to say what comes to my mind when I’m not working.I find that if you throw who you are aggressively enough at other people they stop trying to rationalize you as something else; like how someone wouldn’t think of you as ‘This Omega has an assertive personality’, they’d think ‘This Omega has gone through hard times and has learned to defend themselves.’, because their little minds just can’t take the _strain_ of it all.”She was surprised the burger didn’t fly across the room with how much Tari gestured as she spoke.

“Yes!That happens all the time.” Even if it was true, it was ridiculous to expect that to be the only reason she was how she was.Clara was very engaged in the conversation now.

“It’s similar with female Alphas.So to mitigate that I make sure people know who I am, enough that they can’t ignore it.I am very female, and I am very Alpha.Sure, ome people see my fashion as garish; I know you did, don’t lie.But if I don’t show off just how woman I am, they’ll try to rationalize me as just an Alpha with a uterus, which is _not_ how it works with me. I could go to the other extreme; just put on scent patches and downplay my dynamic they’d think I was less of an Alpha, and that’s even worse.So I push both.I’m a female Alpha, plain and simple, done and deal.”

Clara nodded.“I admit I was pretty wary, but that was more because a strange girl was hanging on my Alpha than anything you wore.Respect, girl.”

“Yea, sorry about that!”She paused and put down her burger “You’re on ‘My Alpha’ terms now?That’s cute.”Tari’s smile seemed…Genuine.“And I trust Malcolm on all relationship judgements, especially with what happened last time I failed to listen to him.”That was cryptic.“Do you have any siblings?”

She nodded.“Brother named Toril.We never got along; the usual Alpha boy who thought that being cruel to Omegas made him cool.He’s going to be _pissed_ when he finds out I’m dating a rich , attractive Alpha who he could only dream to prostrate at the feet of.”

Tari laughed again, a full bodied sound that drew the attention of other patrons.“I’d love to see that _._ Is that most Alphas where you grew up?”

“Isn’t that most Alphas everywhere?”

“Not all of us!Actually, being rude to Omegas is bad etiquette in all high society families. We Wrights in particular have been pioneers for Omega rights, even if what we’ve done should just be really fucking obvious to everyone.”

“Amen!”They clinked their drinks as if they were fancy cocktails rather than grenadine drowned soda and a sugar bomb of a milkshake.

“So if your Alphas aren’t barbarians, what are they?Excluding you; I think I sort of get what you’re like.”

“Congratulations on not being blind!Most of the Alphas I interact with are intellectual lords or seen as unattractive.It’s not that good looks don’t give you considerable advantage, but no one cares how muchweight you can lift; you’re taught business and calculus instead.If you end up a prodigy like Arthur and get your architect certification at nine years old, which is _ridiculous_ and shouldn’t be expected of anyone _,_ you have a whole list of ladies lining up whether you want it or not even if you’re reputation is ‘Antisocial.Won’t give you babies.’Whereas most places?”

“You’ll never find a mate if you can’t give babies.”

“Ding!So, if a girl introduces herself to you as ‘Loraine Hall’ stay calm, stay placid, and move to Asia.”

“Why Asia?”Clarabelle asked, raising her eyebrows.That was unexpected.

“Because if Loraine Hall introduces herself to you she knows who you are, she knows what you’re ashamed of, and is probably going to ruin your life in North America, Europe and maybe Brazil. The only reasonable thing to do is immediately leave and probably take Arthur with you.Marry him in Russia or something.Anything but staying where Loraine has tentacles.”

Clara imagined for a moment an ugly old woman with tentacles sprouting from her body and shivered perceptively.“Why?”

“Because she has this weird delusion that _she_ is going to be Arthur’s mate and that she _won’t_ be mysteriously murdered if she tries to force him into it.Me and Malcolm have been fighting on who gets to kill her.”She paused.“I think it should be me.I’m physically stronger, I don’t have a history of going batshit crazy when people fuck with my pack.It usually resolves itself or Malcolm gets to it first. So people would just expect him, get proven wrong, which gives time Valentine to forge the evidence…We have it all planned out.We just don’t know who’ll land the final blow..”

“You are terrifying.”Clara said.She was in awe, and she though she wouldn’t admit it hearing someone talk of removing a potential competitor to Arthur’s affections was stroking some hidden part of her psyche.“Where have you been all my life?”

“San Fran or New Jersey mostly.Sometimes Europe.”

“But didn’t they break up?”Clarabelle asked finally, beginning to actually worry about Tari’s statement.

Tari leaned in like she was about to tell a great secret.“Well, I wouldn’t consider what her and Arthur had to be dating; more a lesson in never letting Grandfather Wright peer pressure you into doing anything and not staying in a relationship once red flags fly.Plus, I’m not sure if Loraine is a _person_.It went down a little like this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! What do you think of Taharaki? Or of Clara's blatant sexism?  
> Next chapter is written but not edited.


End file.
